Harry's 6th Year At Hogwarts
by C. M. Tino
Summary: I haven't written in a really long time...but...Harry isn't quite over Sirius or Cedric's death and realizes he likes Cho again. What will become of them when school starts? READ AND REVIEW! read read read! edited chps 1-8! chapter 12 up!
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't written in a really LONG time, but I am soooooooooo board. I wrote another Harry's 6th year, but I really didn't like it, so I'm writing another. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ï  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry groaned as Uncle Vernon pulled up to number 4 Privet Drive once again. He dreaded coming back, of course. Harry thought about Sirius almost constantly, thinking about what could have happened if he could have seen what was real and what was a dream. He hardly ever thought about Cho now, with Sirius filling his thoughts. Quite frankly, he didn't want another thing to worry about. The kiss they had shared, though, made an impact on him. He felt as though his problems were gone whenever he dared to think about at that moment. Sure, he still thought she was beautiful, but Harry was positive she was over it, and so was he, he thought.  
  
"Boy, get out of the car! Do you have some kind of problem? GET OUT!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Sorry...um...just...uh...daydreaming..." Harry said, still thinking.  
  
Harry walked inside, only to be greeted by his Aunt Petunia, still pale and looking much older, and also Dudley, having gained about 35 pounds.  
  
"Up to your room, immediately. Don't come down until dinner. What you have put us all through last summer was dreadful and I don't care to see you. My Dudders has not been the same since that stupid, Dememdor, or whatever it's called, attacked him! He's been out wandering all hours of the day and night!" Aunt Pertunia said.  
  
"It's called a Dementor, Aunt Petunia, and if you simply watch what he's doing during the day, like smoking and taunting little kids, maybe you'll understand why he doesn't come home until 12 at night!"  
  
Harry took his trunk and Hedwig upstairs to his room, quite relieved to be left alone.   
  
When Harry made it up to his room three owls were waiting for him. One was from Ron, he saw, another from Hermione, and the other from the Order, of course. Moody probably wanted to make sure that the Durselys had been treating him all-right, and to make sure he was not about to kill himself over Sirius.  
  
Harry decided to open Ron's first, just because he was, well duh, his best friend.  
  
Harry,  
  
What's up? We've been worried about you since you got off the train. Listen- don't kill yourself over Sirius. You didn't do anything. Really. But, I don't want to bother you with Sirius. I bet you've been kicking yourself ever since anything. We're back at the burrow, and my mum and dad want you here with us. PLEASE COME! Hermione's coming in a few weeks, because her parents and her are going on a muggle vacation. We're picking you up tomorrow anyways so you can't get out of it. Be ready at 6:00 tomorrow morning.   
  
-Ron  
  
P.S.- Oh yeah- Cho said something to me about you after you left. She wanted to know how you were. Are you still with her mate? Are you two over?  
  
Harry's heart jumped when he said that piece about Cho. She really wanted to know about him! He was also happy, a rare thing, to know that he's going to the Burrow.   
  
So........what do you think? Harry will read the other letters in the next chapter....READ AND REVIEW! ï 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey to all my readers! Loved your reviews! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! :-)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Ron's letter had made him very, very, very happy to leave the Durselys.  
  
Hermione's letter was next. "Oh God," Harry thought to himself. He knew Hermione was so worried that she wouldn't enjoy her summer. But, well, he knew she was his friend for a reason.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've been absolutely worried sick about you trying to kill yourself over Sirius since you got off the train! Harry- DON'T! I know you won't but I'm still worried. Ron told me he's inviting you to spend the summer. That's great, because then you won't have to think about it all the time while cooped up in that dreadful place with the Durselys. Oh, I do hope they are treating you well!  
  
I expect Ron told you about the Cho thing. Well, after you left she came up to Ron and me and asked about you. You can totally tell she still likes you. I know Ron's quite convinced you should stay away from her, but, well, it's your decision anyway. She also said when Ron left that she realized hanging on the Cedric all this time was stupid, I mean, come on; couldn't she have realized that last year, when you needed the most support? Oh well.  
  
I'll see you in two weeks at the Burrow- can't wait to see you again- and –don't kick yourself all summer because of Sirius. Talk to Lupin, he'll listen, or maybe even Ron. Ron wants to help, he told me that.  
  
Always, Hermione  
  
That letter was what Harry expected of Hermione, but the fact that Cho actually said something to Hermione made him feel even better. He was also glad Ron wanted to actually talk to him, of course, that shouldn't be a surprise. But Ron never really wanted to bring it up, because Ron knew Harry was still upset. The idea of talking to Lupin also made sense, because Sirius and he had been best friends since school.  
  
Harry opened the last letter, almost being disappointed, because, well, he wanted more.  
  
Harry-  
  
The Order has been worried ever since we left you at the platform 2 weeks, 5 days, 18 minutes, and 25 seconds ago. The Weasleys, as you probably heard, want you to stay with them for the summer. That's great; we'll get to see you!  
  
We know you're still upset about Sirius, and so are we. The days go by like years, still, we are able to go on. Now, destroying You Know Who is even more important, for us, and probably you as well, because he indirectly killed Sirius. Everything makes sense now, eh? The prophecy explains all to you. I do not want to dwell on this for very long, but, Harry- YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG.  
  
We all hope to see you in about 12 hours, 30 minutes, and 6 seconds. We'll be at the Burrow when you arrive!  
  
-Your friends at the Order  
  
Harry could see, based on the letters, that he was cared for. Last year, he felt like everyone left him out, and it was a nightmare. Nobody told him anything, and nobody, he felt, was on his side.  
  
"It's different this year. It will be. I know it," Harry thought. "I was too ignorant and angry to know that they actually cared about me. I was too distanced from my friends. I will make this year different." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Wow, I am soooooooo glad you like it! I also can't believe I'm updating, I have nooooo time! READ AND REVIEW! Ooo yea, if you can, give me some suggestions for future chapters, give them! ï  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
After reading the letters and deciding to change his 6th year, Harry began to reflect on how he had treated everyone last year. He thought how he treated Cho like such a jerk. He should have realized that not only did she need someone to talk to about Cedric, he did also. The one person that knew Cedric well wanted to know about his death for closure, and frankly, Harry needed closure as well, just like he needed for Sirius. Although Harry knew how Sirius died, he still needed to talk about it, because that's the only way to get over the death.  
  
About 5 minutes after he read the other letters, his letter from Hogwarts came. A note from Professor McGonagall came as well.  
  
Dear Harry, I just wanted to let you know that I lifted your lifetime ban on Quidditch that Umbridge gave you.  
  
Also, I wanted to ask you if you would like to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain because of your skill and many years on the team. Please let me know the day you arrive.  
  
Thirdly, I want your "D.A." club meetings still going throughout the time you are at Hogwarts. Please confirm this to me when you arrive.  
  
Thank You, Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Wow," thought Harry. "Quidditch Captain!" Harry was now overjoyed to be playing Quidditch once again. He could imagine, the wind through his hair, the feeling of kicking Malfoy's butt, wow, he couldn't wait.  
  
He still wasn't sure, but who else would? Ron would totally not do it, just because he would want Harry to do it. Harry was also excited about the D.A. being there again, although this time it would not be secret and probably not as fun, but still worthwhile nonetheless. He hoped could work with the new DADA teacher to help with lessons and stuff like that.  
  
Harry was just about to fall asleep when another owl came with a package. The package was very large, and in the shape of a broom. He quickly opened it, and there it was. He was reunited with his firebolt once again. Now, he was happy. Finally, he was happy.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! You'll wake the muggles!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Harry? HEY HARRY! WAKE UP HARRY!" It was the Weasleys. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Bill.  
  
"Oh, sorry, um...just dreaming..." Harry said, still waking amd somewhat startled.  
  
"That's okay, mate! We've come to get you!" Ron exclaimed. "We were going to come later, but we didn't want those muggles to not let you go. We've all been-"  
  
"SHUT UP RON!" The twins said together.  
  
Harry got up, and was going to change when he noticed Ginny was there.  
  
"Ginny, please, can you, umm..." Harry started.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'll step outside," Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, we'll go, meet us outside with your trunk and school stuff." Bill said.  
  
"All right."  
  
The Weasleys went outside while Harry changed. He was finally leaving! He suddenly heard large footsteps coming to his door. He slipped under his covers and pretended to sleep, just in case it was Uncle Vernon.  
  
"WHAT'S ALL THAT RACKET, BOY!?!" Uncle Vernon screamed. Harry didn't move a muscle and didn't say a word. "PEOPLE WERE JUST IN HERE! I know it...oh, never mind!" he yelled. "If the boy's planning to escape, than so be it! It's not like we care." He stomped out of Harry's room, went back to bed, and was snoring within seconds.  
  
Harry let out a quiet sign of relief and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. "Shhh, come on, we're going to Ron's, ok?" Hedwig nodded affectionately. Harry left the Durselys a quick note reading:  
  
My Guardians who do not like me, I'm going to my friend's house for the entire summer. Wow, aren't YOU lucky! -Harry  
  
He walked slowly and quietly out his bedroom door, along the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door, trying not to make a sound. At last when he felt the cool night breeze through his tangled, jet black hair, he knew he was leaving, for good.  
  
So....do you like? READ AND REVIEW! Cho will be making her appearance in the next chapter, so don't worry! ï 


	4. Chapter 4

OMG thnx soooooooo much for all the reviews! READ AND REVIEW MORE PLEAZE! ï  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"We took broomsticks to your house, Harry, I hope you don't mind..." said Bill.  
  
"I haven't been on a broomstick in over six months, I really, really, really, don't mind!" Harry said while rushing to get his Firebolt, buried beneath all his stuff.  
  
"You got it back?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, McGonagall lifted my lifetime ban, and asked me to be Quidditch captain." Harry answered. "Oh, Ginny, I'm really sorry, but, I guess I'm the Gryffindor seeker again. But you might be able to be a beater, or something."  
  
"That's really quite all right, Harry, you're much better than me anyways." Ginny replied very quietly.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to put an invisibility shield on again, and Harry, I'll make you're trunk weightless," Bill said. He muttered the spell and Harry felt that cool sensation trickle down his back. He could still see the outlines of the others.  
  
They pushed off from the driveway hard. Fred and George immediately started talking to Harry about their joke shop, and once again thanked him for the money. Suddenly the conversation took a different route.  
  
"So, Harry, how's your, um...girlfriend? Or, really, what to call her..." started Fred.  
  
"More like a girl who happens to be a friend, really. I mean, from what Ron says..." said George.  
  
"...You only shared one kiss anyway..." finished Fred.  
  
"Ron, you told them!?!" Harry said, slightly angry.  
  
"They were dying to know why such a pretty girl like Cho came up to me at the platform and asked about you," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, our little Harry's growing up so fast!" Fred said in a girlish voice.  
  
"Oh come on guys, stop bugging him! If you couldn't tell from the last two years, Harry is obviously not a little kid. For gosh sake, he's sixteen! And for that matter, his love life is none of your concern!" Ginny objected.  
  
"Oooo, Ginny, if I didn't know any better, I thought you had some kind of feelings for Harry!" said George.  
  
Ginny's face went bright red. Harry could tell she still liked him.  
  
"Leave him and Ginny alone," said Ron.  
  
"Thanks mate," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Ginny flew ahead with Fred and George to argue and probably kick them, while Ron and Harry talked for a while.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you, but it's too, uh, public here, well, with Fred and George..." Ron said a little pink.  
  
"Sure mate, whatever. So tell me all about Cho. Was she happy, sad, crying?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron smiled. "You still have the hots for her, don't you mate!?! Well, I figured. She's beautiful, and the best part is, she digs you. Really, I don't think Michael Corner and her lasted very long. But I bet Hermione knows all about it. Anyway, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, not the best, but I think I'll be all right." Harry answered.  
  
"You know, you can talk to me, Harry."  
  
"Yeah. Look, Ron, I acted like such a jerk last year. I really am sorry."  
  
"I know it was hard what you were going through, no need to apologize."  
  
"Thanks, mate."  
  
They made it to the Burrow in the morning. Harry was excited to see Mr. & Mrs. Weasley again, and Harry really wanted to know what Ron was itching to tell him. When they both had hiked up to Ron's room, Ron started talking.  
  
"Ok, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, promise. Now what is it!"  
  
"I like Hermione." Ron whispered.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"Shut up Harry. It's not like you couldn't tell."  
  
"Well, hey, but I really had no idea!" Harry continued to laugh. "So, are you gonna ask her out?"  
  
"Um, see, I was hoping, you could, um, help me with that."  
  
"Well sure, but what's so hard about it?"  
  
"Viktor Krum."  
  
"But I thought he was just a friend?"  
  
"Me too, but I just saw them together recently in Diagon Ally, at some café there.  
  
"What were they doing?"  
  
"Flirting at first, then it turned into snogging. Then Hermione got up and told him something. Viktor acted disappointed, but they still kept on flirting."  
  
"Well, you know Ron, you don't own her."  
  
"I know but, you see, I can't stand to see her with another guy," Ron moaned.  
  
"You gotta tell her how you feel! That's what I have to do with Cho." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to help each other with our love lives this year."  
  
"I guess so!"  
  
"Well, you know Ron, we can help too," said Fred and George together, popping out of nowhere.  
  
Ron turned crimson.  
  
So, ya like? REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated, but I have really no time, and I PROMISE Cho will be in the next Chapter! ï 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! OMG thnx 4 all the reviews! Gotta luv it! READ AND REVIEW! ï

**CHAPTER 5**  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh, well, we heard you with the Extendable Ears, and plus..." started Fred.  
  
"...we wanna help, little bro!" finished George.  
  
"How could we not notice you had a thing for each other?"  
  
"Right. And, we know something you don't know that could be helpful to your relationship with Hermione!"  
  
"Spill!" said Ron, anxiously.  
  
"Hey, not so fast, little bro!" said Fred.  
  
"We're not letting it out that easily!" said George mischievously.  
  
"Come on you guys, what's the catch?" said Harry.  
  
"OK, now, Ron, how badly do you love her?" asked Fred.  
  
"A LOT!" Ron said, going red.  
  
Fred, George, and Harry all laughed. "OK, ok, you see, our ingenious joke shop has done very well, attracting wizards from all over Britain," said Fred.  
  
"So you see, the store is so busy, we need a little extra help..." continued George.  
  
"...And well, because you'll do anything for the little piece of info we have for you, you have to work in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes until school starts," finished Fred.  
  
"Done," said Ron, "now will you tell me?"  
  
"Of course! Fred, you start."  
  
"Thank you George. Ok, so, me and George were working in the store recently, and who walks in to tell us off about our new prank owl merchandise, but your dear Hermione."  
  
"And after yelling at us, threatening to use curses, and nearly to the point of hurting us, she stormed out the door, unknowingly dropping a book of some sort."  
  
"Well, the kind individuals we are, we picked up the book, and it turned out to be none other than her diary. Fancy that!"  
  
"We knew it was our duty to return it to her, so we decided to pick it up and, oops! It fell open!"  
  
"She's been keeping a diary since her 1st year! We were amazed at what we read."  
  
"What did you read?" asked Ron.  
  
"That she's fancied you since 3rd year! We'll let you two read the rest. But remember, you didn't get it from us!"  
  
Ron was speechless. His face was frozen, but he looked happy.  
  
"Ron? Hello? RON!" Harry tried to get his attention.  
  
"S-She...she...f-f-fancies...m-m-e?" Ron gasped in disbelief.  
  
"That's what it says! Whoa, oh my gosh, look at this mate!" Harry said.  
  
"R-read it t-to me. I don't think I can."  
  
"'_I have to say, the first time I ever met Ron, I really thought he was a big loser. But after he and Harry, saved me from that troll, I realized he's not that bad. Once I got to know him much better, by 3rd year, I totally liked him. He's so cute, and nice, and funny. I can tell he likes me too . I mean, you can't explain why he's so jealous of Victor..._' There you have it Ron!" said Harry. "Ron, come on, get over it, she likes you."  
  
"I'm so happy, I can't stand it!" said Ron.  
  
"I wish I could say the same," thought Harry suddenly. Harry was very happy for Ron, but then he had thought of Sirius. How could he be joyful, and Sirius dead?  
  
As the weeks went on, Fred, George, and Harry tried to reassure Ron that he could ask her out. Two weeks after Harry arrived, Hermione came.  
  
As Hermione walked in the door, she dropped all her stuff and ran over to give Harry a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "HARRY! I've missed you so much! How have you been? Are you ok?" she said.  
  
"Fine Hermione, just fine," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I've missed you too!" said Hermione, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Ron blushed a shade slightly less then crimson. Harry was mouthing to him when Hermione's back was turned.  
  
"TELL HER YOU MISSED HER TOO!" Harry mouthed to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, I've missed you too!" said Ron casually. A spread of relief spread over Ron's face after he said these words.  
  
"Ginny, hey!" said Hermione. "Oh, it's so good to see you all again!"  
  
"Gee, I don't think we got a hug or kiss on the cheek, now did we, Fred?" said George.  
  
"No, I don't think so!" said Fred teasingly.  
  
"You don't deserve it," said Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went up to Ron's room. They talked about most everything except Sirius. They made a point not to.  
  
"So, Harry...what is it with you and Cho?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's hard to say, I'm not exactly sure yet, but I'll find out soon at school," said Harry.  
  
"I ran into Lavender Brown at Diagon Ally a few days after my family vacation, and she was looking for you. It was about Cho, of course, why else would she come up to me," said Hermione.  
  
"What did she say???" questioned Harry anxiously.  
  
"Well, she and Parvati were eating at a café, and Cho just happened to be near them with none other than Michael Corner. He was talking to her, very loudly. He must have been angry or something. I guess Michael was talking about you, Harry, that's when Parvati and Lavender started listening. No doubt they have a crush on you, Harry. Anyway, he said something like, 'why don't you go and find Harry Potter, Cho! You don't want to be with me!' Then Cho got up, crying, of course, and left. And that what the girls said. Personally Harry, I'm not exactly sure I would trust Lavender, but I guess it's kind of factual," Hermione said. Turning slightly, she said, "RON! Why are you staring!"  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry..." Ron stuttered.  
  
"RON, GINNY, HARRY, HERMIONE, FRED AND GEORGE! COME DOWN FOR LUNCH!" yelled Mrs. Weasley unexpectedly.  
  
"Oh yeah, guys, you haven't seen my diary lately have you?" Harry and Ron bolted for the stairs.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was one of the best summers Harry ever had, finally he got to hang out with his friends. Hermione and Ginny had finished all the summer reading and homework they were assigned, and Hermione had a massive book for a bit of "light reading" entitled, "The Encyclopedia for Witches: A Guide to Hexes, Charms, and Guys." Harry and Ron's homework was nearly completed, but they were too busy practicing Quidditch tactics.  
  
It was finally time to go school shopping in Diagon Ally. It was bitter-sweet for Harry, because he got to see his friends he hadn't been with, but also he wasn't sure he was ready to face Cho again. The twins and Ron helped him with starting a conversation all summer. While packing up, they went over it with him.  
  
"So you smile and say hi..." said Ron.  
  
"Then ask how her summer was..." said Fred.  
  
"And then ask her if she wants to go out with you," finished George.  
  
"No way!" asked Harry.  
  
"Okay, just say something! You've faced You-Know-Who plenty of times, why should this be so hard!?!" said Ron.  
  
"Ok, OK, I can DO THIS!" said Harry, somewhat confidently.

They traveled by floo powder to Diagon Alley and instantly started shopping. Fred and George went to their joke store to open up. Ron, Harry, and Hermione finished within an hour, so they walked around and saw all of their friends.  
  
"Harry! How've you been?" asked Dean Thomas, shaking his hand.  
  
"Fine, fine."

"Harry, by the way, are we still friends?" asked Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Yeah, as long as you believe me about Vol-"  
  
"Don't say his name!" Dean whispered. "So, are we going to do the D.A.?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
"All right, we'll save you a seat on the train!"  
  
As soon as Harry finished talking, he saw Cho walking down the alley.

"GO HARRY!" said Hermione and Ron together.  
  
Their eyes met. His stomach did a triple backflip.  
  
"Hey, Cho!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry! Wow! It's been a while!" said Cho.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. How's your summer been?"  
  
"OK I guess. How are you? I know your friend died last year?"  
  
"I'm ok. But I think I owe you an apology."  
  
"Why Harry? I thought it was me that was the problem."  
  
"I was such a jerk. I was angry and upset that no one listened or believed me and my stupidity made my godfather die."  
  
"I don't think it was your fault, Harry, even though I don't know the whole story._ I_ was dumb and stupid. I should have known you didn't want to talk about Cedric."  
  
"But I did, that was my mistake!"  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
"Yeah, now that I realized I haven't gotten over it still."  
  
"Can we go now and get it over with? I have some stuff I want to tell you too."

"Sure," said Harry, "Where to?"  
  
"Um, how about that coffee café?"  
  
"Sure. HERMIONE! RON!" Harry yelled. "I'm going with Cho, OK? I'll meet up with you later!"  
  
"OK!" They yelled back. It looked like Ron was about to tell Hermione how he felt.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY! Thnx soooooooo much for all the reviews! I'll try 2 update as fast as I can, I'm busy this week! READ AND REVIEW ;-)

**CHAPTER 6**  
  
Harry thought this was going kind of fast; going out to lunch already, but he decided if he was ever going to be her boyfriend, hey, why not. Plus, he was so engaged by her beauty that he couldn't help it. Harry had been waiting for this moment all summer, and he didn't even know it. His stomach was doing back flips every 5 minutes.  
  
It looked like Cho was nervous as well, walking with Harry down the street. He was anxious to try and hold her hand, but wasn't sure if he should. Every once and awhile she would look over at him, smile, then blush pink. Harry always smiled back, and blushed a little as well. In the five minutes it took to get to the coffee café, Harry and Cho had passed Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, and even the twins in their shop. Fred and George gave him the thumbs up, Lavender and Parvati giggled girlishly, and Dean and Seamus just looked scared.  
  
It seemed like everyone was staring. A minute later, they got to the café. They saw one more person, Michael Corner.  
  
"Well Cho, I guess you found who you really like, yeah?" asked Michael, with a smirk at Harry.  
  
"I really don't think it's any of your business who Cho likes and doesn't like, Michael," said Harry.  
  
"Oh I really do, Harry Potter. Just because you defeated You-Know-Who like five times doesn't mean you can go out with my girl."  
  
"We're not even going out, so why should it matter?"  
  
"It should matter! I was just a boyfriend used for revenge. When you and Cho were mad at each other, I was there just to make you jealous."  
  
"Harry, ignore him, please, let's just go," whispered Cho.  
  
Harry and Cho walked by him and got a table at the café, which Michael had left.  
  
"What can I get for you, my dears?" asked the waitress politely.  
  
"Two coffees please, crème and sugar," answered Harry.  
  
"It will be just a second," she said, and went to get the coffee.  
  
"So, Harry, what I wanted to ask you about Cedric was... how tragic was his death?" asked Cho hesitantly.

"Well, see, he died fighting, but you really can't do anything to save yourself when Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who decides to kill you..." and Harry went over the entire night in the graveyard with her. There was not a tear or sob until he finished.  
  
"Thank you, Harry, really, thank you!" she said between sobbing.  
  
"No, really, it helped me as well."  
  
Harry put his arm around her to comfort her, and she cried into his shoulder. He patted her on the back and after five minutes of that, she stopped.  
  
"Now, there was something I think you deserve to know, Harry," said Cho.  
  
"Sure, anything!"  
  
"I really, really, like you Harry, I do."  
  
She had said this before, under mistletoe, but Harry must have forgotten. He was speechless.  
  
"I really like you too Cho,"  
  
And with that, the both leaned in for a kiss. It was magical for Harry; all his worries seemed to be gone for that moment. When they broke the kiss, they both grinned and blushed.  
  
"Also, Harry," she said as he put his arm around her, "I'm sorry for kind of cornering you last year, but I really needed to see if I liked you, and you can always tell by a first kiss."  
  
"Yeah, obviously." And they began snogging until Harry noticed a crowd outside the window. It looked like most of the 6th year, including Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Cho both laughed.  
  
"So, uh, Cho, do you, um, want to, well, go out with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I do!"  
  
"HARRY! Come now! It's time to go!" called Mrs. Weasley from outside.  
  
"I'll see you at the platform, I'll sit with you on the train, ok?" Cho said with a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
And Harry and Cho walked out, holding hands.

I know it's a short chapter, but I'll write more next time! REVIEW PLEASE! ;-) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Thnx so much for the great reviews! I hope u like the next chapters! ;-) 

**CHAPTER 7**  
  
After Harry said goodbye to Cho, he couldn't have been more disappointed to leave her. He was excited to know that she actually liked him, just for her to say it to him. He was also glad that he had made an effort to talk to her and now, well, they're going out, which was even better.  
  
His friends, who watched from outside through the window, were laughing so hysterically. Harry smiled wider than he ever had in the past 3 months. Hermione looked somewhat happy, but nevertheless she had something to say.  
  
"So, I guess you guys still liked each when you 'broke up' last year, yes?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, so what? What's the problem?" answered Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all, only, well, she is a 7th year, and you're only a 6th year."  
  
"So? She likes me, doesn't she? And besides, you shouldn't be talking! Krum's like, 7 years older than you!"  
  
Hermione flushed pink. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend! Ron is!"  
  
Ron hid his face. Harry was overjoyed. "Really? So soon- I mean congratulations guys!"  
  
"Thanks, Harry!" said Hermione. "Ron! Don't be so shy!"  
  
"I'm okay, all right sweetie?" said Ron. It was strange yet so true to hear Ron call Hermione "sweetie." Ron kissed her on the lips. Hermione definitely looked like she enjoyed it.  
  
"Ron, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure! Be right back, ok hun?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, of course," said Hermione and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry and Ron walked over to Fred and George's shop to talk inside.  
  
"What's up?" asked Ron.  
  
"I know you're really happy, and I don't want to be a pain, but I don't want your relationship to get in the way of our friendship with Hermione. We're just pals, and you're a couple. I just don't want to be, well, ignored," said Harry.  
  
"No way, Harry! You're my best friend! Girls will never, ever, get in the way."  
  
"Thanks, really."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, did our little Romeo get his Juliet?" asked Fred, popping out of nowhere.

"As a matter of fact, he did. And so did Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Nice going! Hope mum doesn't find out! She'll bug you forever like she did with Percy," said George.  
  
"George! I told you never use that evil word in civilized talk again!" said Fred.  
  
"Whoops! Oh well! We gotta get back to work, lover boys. You know, to serve our wonderful products!"  
  
"See you!" Harry and Ron said walking out the door. Hermione was waiting outside.  
  
"Well, Harry, Cho just about told everyone about you two. Seamus and Dean were totally stunned," said Hermione. "Oh, yeah, Mrs. Weasley found out too."  
  
"Really? What did she say?" asked Harry.  
  
"She's just excited. That's all. I haven't told her about us, though, Ron."  
  
"Oh, well, we really don't need to," said Ron nervously.  
  
"COME ON EVERYONE! TIME TO GO!" said Mrs. Weasley loudly.  
  
They went using Floo Powder, but instead of going back to the Burrow, they went to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Mr. Weasley had some information to go over with the Order during his lunch break from the Ministry, and Harry had been dying to see all the members of the Order after they had to cancel their trip to the Burrow when Harry arrived. There was some "emergency" and Harry was dying to know what it was.  
  
Harry hadn't thought about Voldemort for a while since being at the Burrow and having the prospect of him and Ron being with Cho and Hermione. He thought, now on the way to Grimmauld Place, about the Prophecy. Harry wasn't sure when he would meet Voldemort again, but now with that information from the Prophecy, he was terribly frightened. How was he supposed to kill him? What would become of the two of them? Nobody could help him defeat Voldemort, he had to kill him on his own.  
  
Suddenly a house with battered windows appeared, creating Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
As soon as they walked in the door, all the members of the Order came over to embrace and greet Harry.  
  
"Harry! It's so good to see you once again! I do hope you're doing well!" said Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, just okay," answered Harry.  
  
A witch with bright yellow, spiked hair came into view and gave Harry a huge hug. It was Tonks.  
  
"Harry! I've missed and worried about you all summer! How are you? How are you're abusive guardians?" asked Tonks, knocking over a coat rack. "Oops! Sorry! Oh Harry, you've grown so much!"  
  
Harry hadn't really thought about it, but he guessed he'd grown a lot more, and his and Ron's voice had gotten deeper. And he was a little more mature than last year.  
  
"That's okay," said Moody. "Harry! So lucky you've stayed alive! Good thing you didn't kill yourself!"  
  
"Er, your welcome? I guess?" answered Harry.  
  
"Come on everyone, don't crowd Harry please!" It was Mr. Weasley. "Harry! Nice to see you again!"  
  
"Thanks, you too!" said Harry.  
  
"Let's go in for lunch, everyone!" said Tonks.  
  
After lunch, Harry really wanted to talk to Lupin again. He wanted to tell him about Cho and what his father would have done, and of course, the Prophecy.  
  
"Um, Lupin? Can I have a few words with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure! Let's go upstairs, okay?" said Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Harry.

Hey! So, do you like? I don't have a lot of time now, but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;-) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Sry if the chapters are really short, but I'll try to make them longer! It's just that when I feel I'm done with it, I am, but I'll try! READ AND REVIEW! Thnx for all the great reviews! So much better than my other fics! ;-) 

CHAPTER 8  
  
Harry and Lupin walked up the creaky stairs and to the room where Harry and Ron stayed last year. Now it was empty except for 2 beds. It hadn't changed; it was just as dusty and musty as ever. The whole house seemed to be filthier since Sirius wasn't there anymore. It was eerie being at Grimmauld Place without Sirius.  
  
Harry and Lupin sat on one of the beds and began talking, first about the Order and the Prophecy.  
  
"So, Harry, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Well, lots, really. First, about the Order; are there any new developments?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, not as many, and I can't say, but, after the whole ordeal in the Department of Mysteries, we suspect Voldemort has been weaker than last year, with some of his Death Eaters gone in Azkaban, but he's still strong, and still plotting to kill you. I guess you understand why he's doing that, am I right, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, after learning what the Prophecy was all about. I have to say, Lupin, I'm scared, I'm really scared, for myself and my friends. I just don't know how I'm supposed to defeat him by myself. I've always had help, and I know I have to do it, but I am just really afraid. And after what he did to Sirius, I just don't know what he'll pull."  
  
"I'm trying to understand Harry, really I am. I can't imagine what it's like to live with something like that. Also, you've faced fears far beyond any of your friends, and have to live with something so terrible, it's hard to bear."  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying to try to be how I was before all this, young, carefree, but it's hard. I'm not normal and certainly not young anymore."  
  
"Right you are Harry. You've got to try to be a normal teenager, but don't forget about Voldemort entirely. The time will come, but I know, and you have to know, it's not now."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
"I'm glad you decided to talk to me, your father would have loved to have conversations like this with you."  
  
Harry exhaled. "Okay, now, I have to tell you something else, and I want to know what my father would have done at this age. Well, you see, the last, few, like 3 years at Hogwarts, there's been this girl, okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, I've had a huge crush on her for those three years. Two years ago, I asked her out to the ball for the Triwizard Tournament, and she was going out with Cedric Diggory, so she said she couldn't. Last year, it kind of dawned on me that she might like me, but I didn't want to do anything then. Well, after one of our D.A. meetings, she cornered me under some mistletoe and well, kissed me. Then she got mad at me when we went to a café in Hogsmeade because I had to leave and meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. Then we were on speaking terms again when I did that interview in the Quibbler. But when her friend, Marietta, or something, told Professor Umbridge about the D.A, I got angry at her, and we didn't really make up until this afternoon. But now, we're going out, so I guess I was just wondering how my dad was at this age."  
  
"Well, about this age, your father and mother were just starting to hang out more. Your dad, of course, being cocky, thought that he was just great." Lupin laughed. "But I don't think Lily, I mean your mum, really fell in love with him until after they got out of Hogwarts. I think she just saw him in a different light, not being such a show-off like he was at school. That's one thing that's different between you and James; you're not the show-off kind a person."  
  
"No, not really, I guess. Hey, thanks a lot for talking to me, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, Harry."  
  
They descended downstairs. Harry felt like he had almost talked to his dad, without him being there. Harry could practically feel his presence there with him. He knew he was a lot like him, but never realized how much.  
  
"Where're Hermione and Ron, Ginny?" Harry asked when he saw her downstairs.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. I think maybe they're in the living room," she replied.  
  
"Oh, I can guess what they're doing," Harry said, smirking.  
  
Sure enough, Ron and Hermione were snogging on the couch. Harry and Ginny laughed aloud.  
  
"RON!" Ginny squealed, giggling so hard she hit the ground.  
  
Ron and Hermione broke the kiss, turned bright red, looked at each other, then continued to laugh as well.  
  
"I still don't see what's so funny," said Ron a minute later.  
  
"It's almost strange, but more or less destiny to see you guys kiss," said Harry. "I mean, we've been friends for like five years, and I've known all along that you guys had the hots for each other."  
  
"Then why didn't you try to get us together before!?!" said Hermione smiling.  
  
"I don't know, I was pretty stupid, and plus we were too busy saving Hogwarts and the wizard community to have time for any romance," Harry replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Haha, very funny," said Ron grinning.  
  
"Yes, Ron, how come you never told me about your passion for Hermione? I mean, we would have approved," said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, standing in the doorway to the living room.  
  
Ron froze. "Um, hi, mum, and er, dad," he said.  
  
"And how long were you expecting to keep this from us, you two?" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you would approved of Ron going out with a girl for once," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, as long as you don't, you know..." started Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Dad! Oh my god!" said Ron, stunned.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Weasley. I'll take care of Ron just fine," said Hermione, ruffling his hair affectionately.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, and they left the room.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

HEY! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Hope you enjoy chapter 9! ï 

**CHAPTER 9**  
  
It saddened Harry to leave Grimmauld Place; the site where Sirius was most with him. Harry had found out a lot about himself in the last 2 months of summer, but that one day at Grimmauld Place changed him the most. Being where Sirius had grown up and where he was only one year ago made Harry feel like Sirius almost lived inside him along with his parents. Even though they weren't physically there, he could feel their presence around him.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to the Burrow to get the rest of their supplies packed up, because the train for Hogwarts was leaving tomorrow. Harry was excited to go back to Hogwarts. This year was going to be better. Everyone respected him a lot more, and plus, he got the girl he had liked for three years.  
  
Harry really hadn't been paying too much attention to his friends last year; however, there were blatantly obvious signals. Harry always knew that a love/hate relationship existed in both of his friends; he could see it once he and Ron started hanging out with Hermione more. Harry and Hermione always had been very close friends, and Hermione was a very pretty girl, but they could never be a couple. He and Hermione were always a "team" in a way.  
  
Harry managed to pack up all his things before they left the next day. Ron and Harry had a quite a long talk about everything, from Sirius to the Prophecy to Hermione. It was nice to finally talk about to a peer instead of adults all the time.  
  
When they had finished packing, Harry and the others put their trunks downstairs by the door and laid out their clothes and robes for tomorrow. Harry's stomach fluttered with anticipation to see Cho again. He had missed her even though he had seen her only 8 hours ago.  
  
When it was only 9:00, Mrs. Weasley sent everyone up to bed. Ron and Harry joked around for about an hour before falling asleep.  
  
Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up at about 8:00, and they had breakfast.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" said Harry. "It's just so safe, and well, my home, of course."  
  
"I really am excited about seeing who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is," said Hermione. "I mean, we haven't the slightest notion who it could be!"  
  
"I know...school...it's exciting..." mumbled Ron, not quite awake yet. Hermione laughed and shook him.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione. She kissed him on the cheek and suddenly he was awake.  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Come on guys, get going! We need to leave in 5 minutes!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ok," they chorused.  
  
About 5 minutes later, they left for Kings Cross, Platform 9 ¾. They went by Floo Powder to London, and then walked to the station.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all crossed through the barrier around 10:30, and surprisingly, Mr. Weasley was waiting for them at the other side.  
  
"Harry? Can I have a quick word?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Sure," said Harry, wondering what Mr. Weasley was about to tell him. "You guys go on, save me a seat! I'll meet you on the train."  
  
Mr. Weasley took him behind a pillar.  
  
"Ok Harry, now, understand that you are in danger," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, I know, the Prophecy," said Harry, "But Hogwarts is safe, right?"  
  
"Yes, but not safe enough against Voldemort's dark magic, which is why me and the other members of the Order have organized guards around the castle to keep you safe. Also, you must take Occlumency with Professor Dubledore,"  
  
"What! Why?!? Either I have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort has to kill me, and if by chance he gets into the castle I WILL KILL HIM!" said Harry. His anger was building up inside him. "Occlumency I can deal with because I realize now it's important, but guards? Is that really nessesary?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, it is. I knew you would react this way, but it's for your own good."  
  
"Ok, fine, whatever," agreed Harry.  
  
"Look, I know you're still upset about Sirius but I don't want you to be hurt. Now I have to go back to the Ministry, but, just try to be happy?"  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Harry was so indignant he could explode. He could go see Cho right now, but he wanted to talk to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Once Harry got on the train, he saw the one person he did not want to see. Malfoy.  
  
"Come here, Potter! I have something to tell you!" yelled Malfoy, who looked angry.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? I don't have time for your rubbish!"  
  
"Come on Potter! What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you! I'm only afraid of your father's boss, Voldemort!"  
  
Just then, heads popped out of compartments at the word 'Voldemort.' Harry walked down to Malfoy, wand clutched tightly in his pocket, ready to strike as soon as Malfoy ticked him off.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did to my father. Big 'Harry Potter' goes and puts my dad in Azkaban!"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest! Your father is a bloody Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" said Harry, who pinned him up against the wall, so their faces were only 2 inches apart.  
  
"Harry! STOP!" Cho was running up the aisle.  
  
"Oh, your girlfriend huh? You don't deserve a girl like her, Harry," said Malfoy so only Harry could hear.  
  
"You leave me, and her, alone or I'll never let you live it down," Harry said back so only he could hear again.  
  
"Back off," Malfoy whispered, squirming, trying to punch him, but he still couldn't move because of Harry's grip on him.  
  
"Leave me alone," said Harry, letting him go. A crowd had gathered, and Hermione and Ron were in front, looking very worried. Cho was next to Harry, tearing up. Harry walked away and said to Cho, "Come on, let's go."  
  
People were staring at Harry. He couldn't care less.  
  
"Um, Harry?" said Ron, again looking worried. "We saved you guys a seat,"  
  
"Thanks, Ron," said Harry.  
  
Hermione gave Cho a dirty look. "Sweetie? Do you think there's enough room for all of us?"  
  
Ron whispered to Hermione, "Leave her alone, she's Harry's girlfriend."  
  
"Come on, can we please go?" said Harry.  
  
They walked into the compartment and sat down.  
  
"What was that about Harry?" asked Cho.  
  
"I'M FED UP WITH HIS STUPID COMMENTS ABOUT ME AND PUTTING HIS FATHER IN AZKABAN AND I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Ok, ok, Harry, just don't take it out on us," said Hermione wearily.  
  
"Just calm down sweetie," said Cho soothingly.  
  
Harry could feel tears in his eyes, but he held them back.  
  
"I'm just upset. Your father told me something that I cannot believe," said Harry, who continued to say what Mr. Weasley told him.  
  
After, Cho and Harry went into another compartment by themselves, just to breathe.

"Harry?" said Cho.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you, so much. I'm really glad you're my boyfriend."  
  
"Me too."  
  
And then they began snogging. Harry was so happy, all the events of that day slipped away. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing her.  
  
"Cho?!?" cried Marietta, with a few other of Cho's friends, who had burst into their compartment . "What are you doing!"  
  
"Um, oh yeah, this is Harry, obviously, but he's my boyfriend now."  
  
"Oh, well sorry," she said in a mean voice.  
  
"Listen, what do you have against our relationship?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing, but I just don't want Cho to get hurt, Harry, saying that you're always around that Granger."  
  
"Hermione was not and will never be my girlfriend! Besides, she's going out with Ron Weasley."  
  
"I can't believe she would go out with him when she has someone like Victor Krum to choose from. I saw them in Diagon Ally together."  
  
"Yeah, so did I, but she told him they were just friends!" said Harry.  
  
"Will you please stop?" said Cho. "Just because he's a 6th year and I'm a 7th year doesn't mean you can be a nuisance to us!"  
  
"Fine Cho, whatever, I'm just looking out for your best interest."  
  
"JUST GO!" said Harry and Cho together. The train stopped, and they could finally see the castle. Harry was home.

So........do ya like? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ï 


	10. Chapter 10

-Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! All the rest of the chapters will be Hogwarts! YAY! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (-  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Harry's heart jumped to see the castle at last. Finally, he was where he longed most to be, safe, he thought. It was within these walls where he could be like any other teenager.  
  
Harry held Cho hand as they got off the train, and when walking down the hall, people, especially in Harry's year, were staring. All Harry's friends waved and Dean whispered, "Score!" in Harry's ear.  
  
They saw Ron and Hermione walking down the hall of the train.  
  
"Welcome home, Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to finally be home," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione said to Ron pulling on his shirt sleeve, "Come on! We have to get going and help the first years!"  
  
"Ok, let's go," said Ron as they walked off the train. Hermione seemed glad to leave Cho, and Harry could tell.  
  
Harry sat down with Cho, two of her friends Harry had never seen, and Dean and Seamus, because of Ron and Hermione's prefect duties.  
  
They got on the carriages that were pulled by "invisible" horses, but Harry could see them, so could Neville, and of course, Luna.  
  
"Harry, these are a few of my friends, they're from the United States on a exchange program. This is Jenna, and Katie," said Cho, "Jenna, Katie, this is Harry,"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Harry replied, shaking their hands.  
  
"Even more of a pleasure to meet you!" they said, giggling.  
  
"Oh, this is Dean and Seamus, Dean and Seamus, this is Jenna and Kaite," said Harry.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you as well," said Dean and Seamus, turning red.  
  
Cho began talking to Jenna and Katie, so Harry turned to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Harry, wow, you got like the hottest girl in Hogwarts!" said Seamus.  
  
"We knew you had it in you, Harry," said Dean.  
  
"You have always been a ladies man. Ever since, hmm, about 4th year, we could tell the girls were all over you. They were just too afraid to ask you out."  
  
"Oh, stop!" said Harry, laughing.  
  
They had finally reached the castle.  
  
-I know it was short, but I really want reviews! REVIEW! (- 


	11. Chapter 11

-Hey! Thanks for reviewing...some of you!!! Please REVIEW I LOUVE REVIEWS! ï-  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
When Harry walked into the entrance to the Great Hall with Cho, he felt relief. He felt safe here, home.  
  
"Bye sweetie, see you after dinner!" said Harry, kissing her.  
  
"OK, but I hope I can bear it without you!" she said.  
  
"Harry! Come on! If we get in our seat, we can get out O.W.Ls!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry was caught off-guard. He had totally disregarded the thought of O.W.Ls since Sirius's death. That's how most things were these days; remembering things he hadn't thought of in months.  
  
"Oh, yea, wow, I totally forgot!" said Harry. "I mean, with Sir- I mean snuffles death, I can't remember anything these days."  
  
"Come on mate!" said Ron. "Those 10 blokes over there must be passing them out."  
  
There were 10 wizards in white robes with the Ministry emblem on their chests holding piles of sheets, containing each student's results.  
  
"I wonder why they're so late!" said Ron  
  
"They probably had to look through all of them to check for jinxes, especially in Harry's, just to be exactly sure that nothing could possibly happen to any of us," said Hermione.  
  
"True," said Harry and Ron.  
  
Once everyone, except the first years, had filed in the Great Hall and sat down, the 10 wizards went to each table and passed out the results. Professor Dumbledore, who looked older and more tired than last year, spoke while they were passing out the results to the 6th years.  
  
"Welcome back everyone! I'm sure you're wondering why your O.W.L. results are so late! New security measures are in place with the current threat of You-Know-Who. We want to keep all," Dumbledore looked at Harry and gave a small wink, "our students safe. Now, well, open!" he commanded, and everyone began ripping open the envelopes.  
  
Harry's stomach was turning he was so nervous. He couldn't believe his eyes when he opened his results.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to give you your O.W.L. results.  
  
You have:  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Very, Very, Very Outstanding  
  
Divination: Acceptable  
  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
We are also pleased to inform you that you are able to participate in N.E.W.T. classes for the next two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
We are also pleased to inform you that your career choices are huge, including your ambition to become an Auror.  
  
Thank you and Congratulations,  
  
The Staff of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry was speechless. He was so excited, he could hardly move.  
  
"Harry, how many O.W.Ls did you get?" asked Ron.  
  
"I got, I got, nine," said Harry.  
  
"Nine? Wow Harry! Congratulations! Hey! Harry got nine O.W.Ls!" said Ron  
  
"Wow mate! Great Job!" said Dean, continued by Seamus, and Neville.  
  
"Honey, how many did you get?"  
  
"All Outstandings!" said Hermione. "And you?"  
  
"Seven and I'm happy!" said Ron. "What did you get in Potions mate?"  
  
"Outstanding, which is strange, for me!" said Harry. "I guess the last-minute studying helped."  
  
"Obliviously!" said Hermione.  
  
"Harry! How many did you get?" yelled Cho from across the hall.  
  
"NINE!" Harry answered, blowing a kiss to her.  
  
"Okay, Okay, settle down everyone!" yelled Dumbledore to get their attention. "Here comes the first years!"  
  
The mammoth doors opened, and the small, nervous looking first years entered behind Professor McGonagall.  
  
When they reached the front, the Sorting Hat sang its song, and then the sorting began.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"SYLTHERIN!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
After the sorting, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Welcome, newcomers to Hogwarts! I have some things to go over before the feast begins! I'm sure all of you are wondering who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is? Most of you know him. Let me introduce, again for a second time, Professor Reamus Lupin!"  
  
Lupin came out from a side door into the Great Hall; his robes still shabby and ripped.  
  
There was a thunderous applause from every Gryffindor who had him as a teacher before. Harry looked over at Malfoy. His face was red. He was mad, and the best part was, his father couldn't do a thing about.  
  
Harry was relieved. Finally, someone to their side!  
  
"Lupin? What? I thought he was too busy in the Or-" started Ron.  
  
"Shhh, Ron! Professor Dumbledore wants to speak again.  
  
"Ok, ok, I can see most of you," he said as he looked over at the Slytherin table, "are happy by my choice. Professor Lupin has come to Hogwarts for a second time for our safety, like I said before, against You-Know-Who. He is obviously quite trained for the very Dark Magic of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And, well, it's time to eat!"  
  
Food appeared on silver platters in front of everyone. People began to eat, drink, laugh, and talk.  
  
Harry looked up at Lupin and he gave him a little wink. He could tell Lupin was part of Harry's "protection" for the following school year. He still wondered who else could be his guards. Besides, Voldemort could take on one person no problem. He also wondered while eating why Lupin wasn't back at Grimmauld Place in the Order. Owl post was constantly searched and the fires as well. How could he be in the Order and be at Hogwarts at the same time?  
  
"Well, Harry, we finally got a teacher who knows what he's doing, right mate?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so relieved. I'm glad it's not like someone from the other side, like Umbridge," said Harry.  
  
"I don't think Professor Dumbledore would ever hire someone like that ever again," said Hermione between bites.  
  
"Yeah, but I know the real reason why Lupin's here," said Harry.  
  
"Why?" said Hermione and Ron together.  
  
"I'll tell you at the common room," Harry whispered.  
  
"Is it really that private?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't want any other people," he looked at Malfoy and Draco smirked back, "to know beside you guys and Cho of course."  
  
"Sure mate, whatever," said Ron.  
  
The ate for another 20 minutes until they were so full they couldn't eat anymore.  
  
"Everyone please report to your dormitories, except Harry Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, please come here."  
  
Everyone stared at Harry as he walked up to the teachers table to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'll meet you back in the common room," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "Cho, see in the morning!" and Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed. Professor McGonagall eyes widen slightly. Lupin gave Harry a smile. Harry smiled back.  
  
"Follow me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, followed by Dumbledore and Lupin.  
  
They went up to Dumbledore's office and McGonagall said, "Fizzing Whizzbees" and the eagle turned revealing the staircase. While walking up, Lupin talked to Harry.  
  
"You picked quite a pretty girl, Harry" Lupin whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Harry answered with a smile. Harry noticed how this year was so different from last year. He was angry, foolish, and well, just annoyed.  
  
They reached Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore said, "Harry, these are your guards."  
  
Harry stood frozen, looking at the witches and wizards who were going to guard him.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"  
  
So...............do you like? Kind suspenseful! Next chapter we will meet who Harry's guards are. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ï 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! ï

**CHAPTER 12**

Harry froze seeing the witches and wizards who were going to guard him. His stomach flipped. He hadn't expected these people. Weren't they busy?

"Harry! So good to see you once again!" It was the members of the Order.

"WOW! I didn't expect you guys here!" Harry was shocked.

"Well," said Tonks, today with long, green, shiny hair, "you see, being in Grimmauld Place, Sirius home, well, we just couldn't stand it any longer. His presence is so significant in that house, we couldn't continue our work there."

"So," said Moody, "Dumbledore told us about his quest to find suitable guards for you, so we said 'Why not!' and here we are!"

"Plus, Dumbledore also wanted Lupin for a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and well, here we are!"

"Hogwarts will be safe, of course. Your other classmates, especially ones close to you, will be safe," said Lupin.

"We'll be in the halls sometimes, and we'll see you occasionally, but we want you to pretend like you don't know us," said Tonks.

"We don't want other students to worry," said Lupin. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure! Wow, like is great!" said Harry.

"We're hoping to make this year better than the last," said Lupin.

"Well, you are, totally!" said Harry.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know, our Occlumency classes will be on Tuesday nights, 7:30 sharp. If anyone asks, tell them it's preparation for N.E.W.T. classes."

"Yes Professor," said Harry.

"Now, off to your dorm! I'm sure your friends want you back," said Lupin.

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office with a smile. This year won't be so bad, he thought. Maybe better than every other year.

While walking through the hall, Harry saw Cho, who was obviously waiting for him. He gave her a little peck on the cheek and said, "Hey, honey, what's going on?"

"Just waiting for you, Harry," said Cho, pulling him closer to her.

"You didn't need to, but I'm glad you did," he said, and they began snogging until Luna Lovegood came.

"Hey Harry!" she said, with, of course, the latest copy of The Quibbler with her.

"Um, hey Luna," said Harry braking away from her. "I'm kind of, well, busy right now," looking at Cho, "Can we talk later?"

"I guess," she said turning on her heel, face red.

"What is with _her_?" said Harry.

"Harry, come on, I don't think you're that stupid," said Cho with a frown.

"What?"

"Don't you know? Can't you tell? She likes you!"

"WHAT!?!" yelled Harry.

"I heard her on the Hogwarts Express, before you came,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was just too pre-occupied with you and Malfoy and it just erased in my head. But it doesn't matter, because you're taken," and they were kissing once again.

Cho broke away. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're my boyfriend,"

"Me too,"

Harry leaned in for another kiss but she said, "I really need to get to my dorm, you know, first day of classes is tomorrow,"

"Oh, yeah, right,"

Harry walked Cho to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room. While walking, they talked, Harry still quite stunned about Luna. How could he have been so ignorant?

"Well, goodnight," said Harry and kissed her on the cheek. "See you at breakfast."

"Yes, goodnight," said Cho back. She hugged him tightly, which was quite unexpected. "I haven't felt this happy for a long time," she whispered.

"Me too," he hugged her back.

"Harry, Cho, shouldn't you be in your dorms?" said Professor Lupin, with a smiled.

Harry let go of Cho quickly. "Um...we were just leaving, Professor."

"Yes, Harry just walked me back to my common room. He was just leaving," said Cho, her face as red as Harry's.

"See you," said Harry.

"Bye," said Cho back.

"Okay, come on, get a move on," said Lupin, still smiling.

Cho walked into her common room and smiled at Harry. He smiled back. The portal closed, and she was gone.

"This occasion reminds me of someone very similar to your self," said Lupin.

"My father and mother?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Yes, except Professor McGonagall caught them. I was there. Lily allowed James to walk her to the common room. I was following them, of course; Sirius had been finishing Potions work. I knew he would want all the details, and James would have probably kept it from him for a while."

"I thought you said my parents didn't date until _after_ they were out of school?"

"Well, yeah, they had their occurrences at school. Anyway, they were snogging in the hallway, a bad decision in my opinon, and Professor McGonagall caught them red handed. Said that she excepted this behavior from James, of course, but was absolutely disgusted with Lily. This event reminds me of how you really are your father's son. You're just so like him."

"Yeah, as I've heard before," said Harry. He heard this hundreds of times before.

"I know _so_ many people have told you this, but, well," said Lupin, looking down, "James would be so proud of you. I'm sure he and your mother will always be," he finished.

"I better get off to bed, you know, classes," said Harry.

"I'll walk back with you, Harry," said Lupin.

They walked and talked back to the portrait of the fat lady. Harry said the password, the portal opened.

"Harry, I really want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, about anything really, just come to me, please. I'm sure Sirius would want you to."

"Thanks."

"Good night, Harry. See you in class tomorrow," said Lupin.

"Good night, Professor," said Harry, and he walked in the common room.

He saw Hermione and Ron, sitting on the floor in front of the fire, talking and whispering.

"Hello, lovebirds," said Harry with a teasing voice.

The quickly looked up, and Ron said, "I thought you would _never_ get here!"

"What were you and Cho doing anyways?" said Hermione.

"Well, you see, after dinner, we met up and, then I walked her back to her common room and then Professor Lupin caught us and talked to me for a while."

"What about going to Professor Dumbledore's office?" asked Hermione.

Harry almost forgot. "Well, don't tell anyone, but," Harry looked around. "The members of the Order are my guards! They're working from the castle!" He whispered.

Ron and Hermione looked awestruck. "They are, really?" they said together.

"Yeah! But you have to pretend like you don't know them. He doesn't want and suspicions going around school about me and people guarding me. He doesn't want any of my close friends in danger."

"I understand," said Hermione.

"Me too," said Ron.

"Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long day. Don't stay up too late guys," Harry said smiling.

"We were just, er, going up to our dorms. Good night, sweetie," he kissed he on the cheek.

"See you in the morning, Ron, and Harry," said Hermione.

They all went up their dorms. Harry and Ron changed in their pajamas, and Ron quickly fell asleep.

Harry, on the other hand, was thinking about the day. The Order members were great, Cho is amazing, and Lupin is treating him almost like a son. He was happy, finally happy.


End file.
